"Inferno Fist" Rickert
Rickert is a charismatic pirate who is currently a member of the Heavy Metal Pirates. Formerly the captain of his own crew, the Oblivion pirates, he set sail into the Grand Line with his small crew and dreams of adventure. Since then, he and his former first mate Sia have made quite a name for themselves. To gain protection from the marines, they joined up with a Shichibukai, Bowes. He has a bounty of 120,000,000 beli. Appearance Rickert is 38 years old and is 5'10" tall. He has dark black hair and bright blue eyes, and dresses in a black cloak, shirt, and pants. He is almost always smiling and laughing at something or other. Backstory Born on a small island in East Blue, Rickert had always dreamed of travel and adventure. After a strong pirate visited his island and Rickert saw that he had the strength to live however he wanted, he vowed that he too would attain the strength to live free. Before he left, he fell in love with a rich girl named Sonia. He promised that he would one day return with enough money and power to allow them to live in happiness together. After adventuring in the Grand Line for a few years, overcoming many trials and seeing many new islands, a disaster forced him and his first mate, Sia, to work under a Shichibukai named Bowes. Since then, he has lived in the Grand Line with his new crew, although one of the terms of his service was to bring Sonia with him. He was nicknamed "Inferno Fist" by the government because of his unique fighting style using flaming punches and kicks. Character Stats Techniques Shadow Kick(40): Rickert kicks an opponent at blinding speed. The impact is so hard, it seems to create a Sonic boom, which may knock back people around him as well. Even if blocked, the kick can still create a sonic boom. Based Blitz Strike(45): A series of rapid punches, done with such speed that Rickerts arms become engulfed in fire while performing it. Gatling Darkness Punch(65): A technique similar to Blitz Strike, where Rickert performs a series of punches so rapid, that his fists will somehow become lit on fire. However, with this technique he hardens his fists with Haki, making each punch hurt that much more. Gatling Thunder Tempest(40): Rickert must first be high enough in the air to perform this technique. By delivering a series of rapid punches towards an area. Though he may not be high enough for his blows to connect, the speed of each blow allows him to create a wave of compressed air which can devastate the area below him. AOE Soru(60): Once a post, an individual can use this technique to put on momentary bursts of speed that make them invisible to the untrained naked eye. The user may move to any location they could normally reach within a number of meters equal to the rank of this ability near-instantaneously. During this movement, they cannot be seen by anybody who's perception is less than equal to technique's rank, appearing as a blurred streak to anybody whose perception is above that point. Additionally, the user cannot be hit by a targeted attack by anybody whose speed is lower than the user while the technique is active. Category:Pirate Category:NPC